Hiding it
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram have developed a personal relationship at last, but they are not ready to share their newfound activities with the rest of the family. How long can they keep it hidden, however?
1. Close Calls

It was getting harder and harder to hide it.

First, it was little things. Some days Wolfram had not come to breakfast with his fiancé and king, feigning insomnia had kept him awake. Other days they both had been absent. It was all easily enough explained, for they had all heard Yuri's loud and open complaints about Wolfram's abusive sleeping habits, and could very well explain the couple not sleeping well. It was chalked up to being a bad match in bed. But then, they had to go and exercise a little less caution…

It was all Wolfram's fault.

Yuri had been playing catch with Conrad before breakfast and when they stopped to go back inside the tall brunette had slapped him on the back good-naturedly, which evicted a rather loud complaint from the Maou. His guardian had been so surprised and worried that he asked several times to examine his 'back injury', but all of his efforts were refused politely by Yuri. Again, it was blamed on Wolfram's bad sleeping habits—which was really part of the truth after all… The blonde had thought it a little funny, to tell the truth. The Mazoku Prince couldn't care less if everyone in the kingdom knew what he and his fiancé did, but he worried about his brothers' disapproval. It had put Yuri in a tentative mood, and he'd cursed Wolfram's perfectly manicured nails a thousand times over by the end of the day.

Then there had been the incident with Gunter.

Yuri had reported to his study bright and early and on time, and Gunter had just gotten started lecturing when he began to stare intently at his Maou's neck, a curious look on his face. Luckily, Wolfram had come in with Greta and quickly assessed the situation. Wrapping his arm around Yuri's neck, he'd shouted in an irritated voice,

"What do you think you're staring at wimp! Cheater!" Greta began to giggle and she grabbed onto Yuri's arm, begging him to play with her and her other daddy Wolfy, and even Gunter had relented to her persistence. Before they left, Wolfram had folded Yuri's collar correctly, his face red as he covered the mark he'd made on accident.

But Wolfram was not the only one endangering their privacy…

"N-Not so…hard, Yuri…" He'd complained one night. It had been a week since they had been together, due to their absence from the castle. But Yuri was not listening to any half-hearted complaints tonight, and soon, Wolfram was not complaining anymore either…

"Good morning!" Cheri's loud voice announced as she entered the dining room. "Oh, where is Yuri-chan and Wolfy?" She asked, blinking. The missing pair entered then, Yuri looking very much pleased this morning, while on the other hand, Wolfram looked a little tired. And was he… "Oh, Wolfy! What's wrong?" Cheri doted on her youngest son, hanging onto his shoulders and causing him to wince. "You're walking funny…Oh it couldn't be…!" She gasped, in an exaggerated manor.

"W-what?" Wolfram asked, his face already coloring. All faces turned towards the blonde Ex-Maou.

"Could it be…?" She wondered, and Yuri and Wolfram held their breath.

"Eh?" The Maou asked.

"Yuri-chan finally got back at you and kicked you out of his bed! My poor Wolfy! You two are such bad bed partners!" She giggled, releasing her son to take her seat at the table. Yuri and Wolfram both breathed again. Throughout breakfast, they both ignored the imploring looks that the other members of the table gave them.

They couldn't keep this up much longer…

It was getting harder and harder to hide it…


	2. Comfort

Wolfram stood straight, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot. "Would you let me in already?" He asked, agitation showing clearly in his voice.

"But Wolfram-sama, Gunter said that Heika is to rest! He specifically said 'Do not let Wolfram in!' That's what he said!"

"I don't care what Gunter said, I want to check on my fiancé!" The blonde waved his hand, narrowing his piercing green eyes as the servant girl. She sighed at last, shrugging her shoulders. "Thank you." He said, opening the door and stepping into the room, locking it behind him.

"Uh-oh. You got in." Yuri said with a smile. He lay on top of the sheets, propped up on a few pillows. His right foot and ankle were bandaged tightly.

"Hennachoko, what did you do to yourself!" Wolfram demanded, stalking over to the side of the bed.

"Well, you see…" Yuri smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I was practicing for the ride I'm supposed to take through town and everything was going fine…But when I dismounted, my foot got stuck in the stirrup and I landed badly on my right foot…"

"Idiot! You still can't get off that horse without help? Just how long have you been riding him?"

"I got the riding part down! I'm good, too! Just…It's so high up…" Yuri laughed, but Wolfram's look stopped him. He gave his fiancé a sheepish smile, and the blonde sighed.

"Yuri…" He said in a much softer tone. "Did you tell Gunter to tell the servant not to let me in?"

"What? No… Gunter said you would probably yell at me though. But it's not like I'm sick, I just sprained my ankle again. At least I get to get out of his lectures!" Yuri winced when he received a hit on the top of his head. "Abusive…" He accused.

"Hennachoko! What if something happened and you needed to move, huh?"

"Well then, I suppose you'd protect me." Yuri said with a smile, and Wolfram lost his voice. He blinked his green eyes, and his cheeks colored. Yuri smiled even more, and Wolfram struck again..

"H-Hennachoko! Don't say weird things…" Wolfram said, looking away.

"Oh, come on…" Yuri said, rubbing his head. "I'm injured…"

"Because you're a wimp!"(1)

"Yeah, I guess." The Maou sighed. Wolfram looked over to him, his face unreadable. "W-what?" Yuri asked, weary.

"Does it hurt?" the blonde prince asked.

"A little… it throbs, and it hurts to move it."

"Well then… I suppose I could help take your mind off of it…" The blonde was blushing, he realized.

"What did you have in mind…?" Yuri was barely finished talking before Wolfram had moved onto the side of the bed, his slender fingers undoing Yuri's shirt. "Wolf—"

"Quiet, hennachoko… I'm helping you." Wolfram whispered, placing a finger to Yuri's lips. The Maou blushed then, but he didn't dare try to stop his fiancé. Wolfram kissed his neck as he pushed open Yuri's shirt, running his fingers over the slightly tanned chest. The dark-haired boy sighed, closing his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. Wolfram trailed the kisses down the side of Yuri's neck, past his collarbone, to run his warm wet tongue over one of the Maou's nipples. Yuri gave another sigh, and he felt the blonde's hand on his pants, undoing his belt skillfully. The tongue brushed over his nipple again, before the other bit him lightly, earning a small grunt from the dark-haired boy. The blonde prince smiled as he slid his hand past the flimsy band of his lover and king's 'standard' underwear to wrap his slender fingers around his swiftly filling member.

Yuri's eyes closed again, and he winced as shifting on the bed caused his ankle to move. Wolfram noticed this, and so he grabbed one of the pillows from behind Yuri, moving away from the Maou briefly to place it under his foot carefully. "Thanks," Yuri said, smiling. Wolfram smiled back, kissing his lips and nibbling on the bottom one.

"Don't thank me yet…" He said, resuming his previous attention to Yuri's arousal. Yuri's chest rose and fell with his quickened breath, his dark eyes half-open and clouded with lust in no time. Wolfram used his lips, teeth, and tongue to touch every part of his Maou's neck and chest.

"Wolf…enough…" Yuri pleaded at last, panting. Wolfram smiled wickedly, but he nodded. Climbing onto the bed, Wolfram rested on his elbows as he trailed his kisses ever lower. His skillful teasing tongue dipped into Yuri's navel, making him suck in his stomach with a laugh. He covered his mouth, then gave his blonde lover a warning look.

"Alright, _alright_…" Wolfram said quietly, as he pulled Yuri's pants low enough to free his now throbbing member. Deep green eyes locked onto Yuri's black ones as his tongue ran the length of it, a crimson blush on his pale cheeks. It was ridiculous, he knew, to be blushing after all they had done, but when Yuri gave him that look… he couldn't help it. He felt as shy as ever. Wolfram ran his thumb over the head as he used his tongue again, and he could see Yuri's jaw clench in an effort not to make a sound. As much as he wanted to make his Maou cry out, he knew that the serving girl was probably still waiting out there, and it wouldn't do to have her running off to get someone if she heard Yuri shouting about something.

And just why were they hiding it? Well, partway because it was Yuri's request that they do. And second, Wolfram wasn't sure just how his brothers would react to them becoming intimate so young. They were engaged, it was true, but it was still bad etiquette to sleep with your fiancé before the wedding, it was even taboo in some cultures! Not to mention what his mother the Ex-Maou Celi would have to say about it! They'd never hear the end of it…

So Wolfram was content with these private moments that he shared with his fiancé, for he remembered a time without them. A time when even a smile in his direction would set his face aflame.

He took the tip slowly into his mouth, and Yuri let out a breath that was a muffled groan. "Wolf," He said, and one gentle hand wrapped in his hair. The blonde took it as encouragement and took more, his hands touching what his mouth could not. Not that he'd ever taken a class on this, or even read about it, but Wolfram had learned through trial and error what his Maou and lover liked. Placing his lips over his teeth, he sucked gently as he drew back. Repeating this several times was enough to force a sound from Yuri at last, a moan through clenched teeth. The Maou's dark eyes were still held captive by the devastatingly beautiful blonde as Wolfram ran his tongue in slow circles over the head. "_W-Wolf_, I'm…" Yuri breathed, but Wolfram continued.

The Maou covered his mouth, but he wasn't able to completely suppress the moan as he came, closing those coal-black eyes. Wolfram swallowed it all, licking the evidence clean from Yuri's member before he re-dressed his lover's lower region.

"Y…You didn't have to…" Yuri said, a faint blush on his own face. Wolfram smiled as he slid off of the bed.

"I wanted to." He said, crossing his arms. "I should go now…"

"But what about you? You must be…"

"I'm alright… you can owe me one." Wolfram said, giving the Maou a wicked smile as he headed for the door. Just before he reached for the door handle, someone rapped rather loudly on it.

"Heika! Are you asleep? I thought we could study if you're not…" It was Gunter's voice. Wolfram snickered, looking over his shoulder to the dark-haired boy who was shaking his head.

"I'm asleep!" He whispered, waving his hands.

"Heeeeiiika! Why is the door locked?" Gunter wondered, and Wolfram heard the servant girl give an answer. Wolfram mouthed 'Sorry', but his smile didn't change. Opening the door, he gave the silver haired man a look.

"It wasn't locked. Do you know how to open doors?" He teased, waltzing by the surprised advisor. Yuri groaned, laying back on the bed with a whump of the pillows. –_He_- owed –_him_-? Well, he was already thinking of how to 'repay' his wicked lover… Yeah, he'd "pay him back" alright…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1 For some reason, the word 'hennachoko' sounded weird here, so I put the translation… but now it looks weirder amongst the non-translated lol

2 I would have finished this yesterday… if it had not been for the strange laughing fit I got into with my girl over the word 'nipple'… it's… a funny word… come on…


	3. Rain Check

AuthorsNote: About damn time I got back to some KKM. Looking back at my earlier works makes me cringe though. I know this is short but bear with me and I'll write something better.

.

.

.

Wolfram had already changed into his frilled pink nightgown before he noticed the note that was resting on his pillow. He frowned for a moment, lifting it and opening it slowly. He could barely read the badly written letters—that was Yuri for you, over a year and he hadn't gotten the hang of the Mazoku handwriting. Scrawled out in ink it said simply: 'Meet me in the bathes after eight'...Or at least it said something close to that extent. Glancing to the clock the prince noticed that it was only five till. The castle retired early, everyone raring to be up bright and early, and the Maoh's bath was private anyway. So, this was Yuri's 'payback' for over a week ago with the ankle thing? It was better now thankfully, but he still walked with a bit of a limp. He smiled, giving a small chuckle. The baths, huh? Greta was staying with Anissina tonight, so they could have stayed here... A small shrug, and he was on his way.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Some fifteen minuets later, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Green eyes narrowed at the dark-haired man that came through the door, and he straightened. "You're late, wimp." He stated. Yuri winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, I'm really sorry Wolfram... Gwendal insisted that I finish what I was working on before I could go!" He explained, and the blond's expression softened a bit.

"Well, if it was work..." He said, running his fingers through his bangs as he placed his other hand on his hip. Yuri smiled, coming closer to his fiance.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." He promised, reaching out his hand to rest it over Wolfram's, on the other's hip. The prince gave him a smile.

"You'd better..." He stated, giving in and lacing their fingers together. Lips met slowly for a soft, chaste kiss as the Maoh pressed even closer, until Wolfram's back was up against a wall. Yuri chuckled as he broke it, licking his lips. "Nm, Yuri...?" Green eyes narrowed in question.

"You came here... dressed like this?" He asked, and the prince's face flushed.

"N-no one saw me! Everyone's asleep. And besides, you didn't put the note somewhere I'd see before I had changed..." He said frowning, but his voice led off as Yuri's fingers began to gather the nightgown in them, which lifted it slowly. Wolfram smiled as his pale legs were slowly revealed, leaning forward to kiss his Maoh and fiance again. Lips were moist and soft, both parties eyes half-closed, slick tongues tentatively meeting. Arms wrapped around Yuri's shoulders, pulling the younger one into him, the dark-haired boy sliding his thigh up between the blond's. Wolfram gave a small groan, breaking the kiss. "We're not getting in the bath...?" He asked.

"Patience..." Yuri said with a grin. "This is paying you back, right? I'll do it my way... Just like you had it yours, that time." He said, fingers brushing Wolf's thighs as he continued to gather the thin material of the pink nightgown. The Mazoku prince gave a light shudder and a smile, lips parting for a groan as Yuri pressed closer against him, hips rubbing.

"A-ah, Yuri..." He breathed, tilting his head as the Maoh kissed his neck, right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Any mark he left would be hidden by his high collar that way. Finally the nightgown reached his hips, and Yuri's soft, warm hands set upon his thighs. The slid upwards slowly, enjoying the smooth, soft skin, coming to rest on his fiance's slender hips. Wolfram groaned as he felt those devious fingers looping into the edge of his underwear, pulling them down slowly. When the Maoh backed up slightly, the blond felt them slip from his thighs, all the way to the floor. He stepped out of them just as Yuri came back to him, bodies flush as lips met again. The dark-haired Maoh's hands traveled up over his thighs again, over the curve of his hips as he seized them. "_Ah, _Yuri...!" The prince exclaimed, a little surprised at the possessive action.

"Shhh..." Yuri whispered against his lips, giving a firm, slow grind with his clothed hips. The material of the nightgown was thin, so the action was felt ten-fold against the blond's already awakening arousal. He groaned, holding Yuri's shoulder tightly as the Maoh repeated the action, both of them responding vocally this time. The marble and stone surroundings picked up the sounds easily, carrying and echoing.

"Shh." Wolfram teased, giving a breathy chuckle as the dark-haired one kissed him softly. But Yuri's hand was on the inside of his thigh, and he bit his lower lip to resist making another shameless sound, emerald eyes half-lidded as it moved upwards. "O-_ohh..._" He gasped as those long and slender fingers brushed his length slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, there was a flash.

A split second later Yuri met the cold marble of the bath's floor. There was a loud clang, and a short cry that followed it. "W-Wolfram, what...?" Dark eyes widened as he beheld his fiance, who clutched his left shoulder tightly with his right hand, blood seeping from between his fingers. There was a short dagger on the ground, one side of the blade stained red. Wolfram moved swiftly, snatching up the dagger and standing in front of the still dazed Maoh defensively.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, emerald eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure standing near the window. The silhouette seemed to recoil, and a low voice cursed. Yuri stood up and made to move forward, but a pink-sleeved arm shot out to block him. "Stay back, wimp!" Wolf shouted, but Yuri frowned.

"You're hurt—!"

"I said: Who are you!" The blond repeated. The shadow turned, shattering the large ground to ceiling window with a terrible crash. Wolfram took flight before the dark-haired boy could grab him, long legs sending him swiftly after the mystery assailant. He lept over the ridge of the broken window, edge of his gown catching and tearing, and he landed with a great wince and short cry of pain. Standing quickly, he continued his chase.

"Wolfram, stop!" Yuri demanded as he chased his fiance, but with his ankle still healing he had no chance of catching him. Hands in front of him, Wolf was already chanting. The wind caused his nightgown to flutter and billow dangerously high, and Yuri flushed even as he carefully stepped over the ridge of glass and headed towards him.

"...spirits who are affiliated with fire: Obey this distinguished Mazoku!" He cried, sending the stream of fire out towards the fleeing man. It hit him square in the back, sending him, face-first into the ground of the court-yard, lightly charred. Just as Yuri came close enough to reach for his fiance's arm, the blond was off again.

"Wolfram, wait!" He demanded.

"Just stay back, you idiot! It's you he was after!" The Mazoku prince shouted back, reaching the spot where the other had fallen. His bare foot pressed to the back of the man's neck, who groaned, face turning to find the lithe blond glaring down at him, dagger pointed. Yuri caught up to them again, panting. Wolfram's foot pressed slightly, and he growled out, "Now, tell me who you are." He demanded, but the man's eyes widened, and he only flushed. The response puzzled the prince, who tried to hold his glare through his exasperation. "I said...!"

"What's going on?"

"Yuri-heika?"

Gwendal and Conrad were approaching swiftly from the castle, giving Yuri a sigh of relief at last. He waved to them as Wolfram stepped off of the fallen assailant, never taking his eyes off of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Wolfram sat on the bed as Yuri explained what had happened for the third time that night, this time to Gunter and Gisela. The green-haired woman was bandaging Wolfram's foot, which had a nice-sized gash on the instep from landing on the broken glass of the window. His shoulder was not badly cut, simply grazed by the dagger that had been thrown. He hadn't been able to completely dodge that, his initial reaction having been to push Yuri out of its path. Gunter was nodding presently, "So, Wolfram came to check on you when you didn't come to bed..." He sighed, hugging Yuri tightly. "How lucky! My poor Yuri-heika, what would have happened if Wolfram wasn't so clingy?"

"Who's clingy!?" Wolfram growled, and Gisela gave him an apologetic smile. He crossed his arms, wincing a little as it pulled his shoulder, and he dropped them to his side again. Conrad entered the room with Murata, and Yuri groaned, freeing himself from Gunter's grip.

"Don't tell me I have to say it again..."

"No, no." Murata smiled, waving his hand. "Conrad explained on the way." The Maoh sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good..." He turned around to face the bed, his expression portraying his worry clearly. "How... is he?"

"Forget about me, It's just a few cuts. Who was he?" Wolfram demanded, green eyes on his brother. Conrad shook his head.

"A single fanatic, as far as we can tell. He said he came from Small Shimaron, and that he hated Mazoku... We've already sent a message to their authorities, but it might take some time..." He led off, his eyes on Wolfram. The prince frowned.

"W-what are you smiling at?" Wolf muttered.

"He said he thought it was a woman that was with the Maoh... When he realized who you were, that's when he ran. Yuri was lucky you were there, in any case." He continued when he saw his younger brother flush in anger. Yuri frowned, crossing his arms.

"What am I, useless?" He asked, and all eyes turned to him. "...What?"

"Because you've never been kidnapped, right? You've never been caught off guard and attacked, trusted the wrong person, or put yourself in harms way..." Wolfram began to recount, but Yuri shook his hand.

"I get it already! Geez..." He sighed, running his fingers through his short dark hair. Gisela stood up, packing her things.

"I'm done here. It's a shallow cut, but it's long. You should stay off of it as much as possible for the next few days." She said, grabbing her father's arm as she headed for the door, and pulling the lightly protesting man after her.

"I'm glad you're alright, Yuri." Conrad said quietly, setting his hand onto Yuri's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Yuri smiled back, and Wolfram averted his eyes. "I'm glad that you weren't badly injured either, Wolfram... I'll let you two sleep now. I'll let you know when we find out more about the assailant." He gave a nod to them both, leaving the room. Murata stayed behind for a moment, until both of the other occupants looked to him. His grin was wide as ever as he adjusted his glasses, and Yuri frowned.

"Murata... What is it?" He asked, growing nervous. Murata slid his hand into his pocket as he approached the bed on which Wolfram sat.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to wait until everyone left to return this." He said, pulling something from his pocket. He took Wolfram's hand, placing the object into it before he turned around and headed for the door. The blond prince's face flushed a deep red, and he hid the item in both hands. Murata waved as he reached the door, glancing over his shoulder. "I just thought you'd want to have that back before anyone else realized it was there." He said, slipping out the door and closing it behind him.

"What is it, Wolfram?" Yuri asked, moving over to the bed. The blond averted his eyes, showing the Maoh. "Your underwear?!"

"Shh!" Wolfram scolded, glaring. Yuri covered his mouth, stifling laughter. "W-what's so funny?" He demanded. Yuri shook his head,

"That's why he didn't answer you."

"What?"

"When you stepped on him and asked him who he was, he blushed. I thought I was just imagining it at first. You must have flashed him." He concluded. Wolfram stared at his fiance for a moment, blinking. He then threw the underwear to the floor and covered his face with both hands, groaning.

"Oh my gods."

"Well it would have distracted me, too."

"I'll keep that in mind, you wimp." The prince threatened, allowing the Maoh to move his hands from his face. He accepted a soft kiss, returning it. "...I'm sorry. Looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that revenge of yours after all." Wolf muttered against those moist lips. Yuri smiled,

"Forget it." He said, kissing him again. "I'm sure I'll get my chance to catch you off guard."

"Good luck, wimp." Wolfram muttered. Yuri's shoulders slumped.

"Stop calling me that and lay down." Yuri muttered. Wolfram relented, smirking slightly as he settled carefully into bed, sliding under the covers. Yuri took the chance to change out of his clothes finally, and into his pajamas. He slid into bed next to his fiance, arms seeking out the blond even as the prince moved into him. He held him tightly, but carefully in his arms. Someone had gotten hurt because of him again, someone close to him... It troubled him more than he tried to let on. He was anxious for the day that he could fully control his powers. But until that day, he had many people he could trust not to die on him. The closest of which currently brought his knee up a little too quickly, nearly missing the Maoh's groin as he resettled in his sleep. It looked like the worse threat to Yuri's health was none other than his own fiance, in the end.


End file.
